There are numerous occasions where it is desired to erect some form of visual barrier so as to preclude unwanted viewing of a room or a portion of a room. At times, there are discontinuities in the floor (carpet/tile, tile/wood) which provide decorating anomalies that are desired to be accommodated. At other times, it may be desirable to add varying degrees of privacy to a large room or a hallway. In some cases, the eye of the decorator may call for a structure in a room, even though none be there.
When a building is being constructed, any number of planned wall structures may be created. After a building is completed, permanent changes in wall structures may be effected utilizing regular construction techniques. However, in many circumstances, the addition of a permanent wall structure may be inadvisable since the desire or need therefor may terminate in a relatively short time. The provision of permanent structural alterations is generally prohibited in rental spaces. In many instances, the value added of a wall structure is less than the cost of a permanent construction change required to effectuate the installation thereof. Although handy persons (do-it-yourselfers) may be able to effectuate changes in wall structures on their own, many persons are not that handy, and are unable to effect changes in wall structures without the aid of a contractor.